Rain's Day off
by Keaton the fox
Summary: Raine decides to take the day off teaching, but later on realizes that it wasn't such a good idea.


Raine's day off

There aren't many holidays that go on in the school of Isalia, because Raine loves to teach. But on this particular day she decides to take the day off. So, our story starts off at her house…

"Raine! Raine! Get up! You don't want to spend your whole day off sleeping do you?" cried out Genis as he pulled the covers off of her.

"Lloyd! wake up you're missing the lesson!" Raine shouted as she awoke. "C'mon sis, Lloyd's not here. There's no school today remember?" said Genis as he handed her one of her reading books.

"What? No school? No Lloyd? No ignorant students?" said Raine with an astonishing look. "Yep, that's right. No Lloyd, so how about I make you some breakfast?" asked Genis.

"Yes, breakfast would be nice," replied the brilliant teacher. "Okay!" said the little mage as he left the room.

Raine leaned back in bed thinking about the most special part of the day, "No Lloyd." she said to herself again. She then closed her eyes for a little nap.

Later in the morning, Raine was walking on her way to the school to get her books. When all of a sudden, a little boy came running up to her. "Where are you going? he asked. "I'm going to get some reading books," she gently replied.

"Why?" asked the boy. "So I can read them." she answered. "Why?" asked the boy. "Because I feel like reading," she answered softly. "Why?" asked the boy again. "Because today is my day off," she answer with a more serious tone. "Why?" said the boy with a more curious face. "I don't have time for this," said Raine as she walked passed the boy.

When she arrived at the school, she locked the door, sat at the desk, picked up one of her books, and started reading. "It's a lot more relaxing when I read here," she said to herself.

As she was about to put legs up on the desk, she caught a glimpse of the little boy from earlier out her window, just staring. Slamming her book on the desk, she marched outside.

"What do you want?" she shouted at the boy. The boy simply replied, "What are you doing?". "I'm reading!" Raine shouted. The boy again just replied, "Why?"

Knowing where this was going, she then went back inside the school, got her books, and went home.

"What are you doing back here, weren't you going to the school to read?" asked her little brother. "I was, but right now it seems I'm being stalked," replied Raine.

"Well, if you want peace, you could go over to Lloyd's house," offered Genis. "And, why would I do that?" replied Raine skeptically.

"Because Lloyd is at Colette's house, and Dirk is at Palmacosta." answered the clever mage. "Hmm, well I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea." thought the teacher.

Raine then makes it to Lloyd's house and sits near his mother' grave, and begins to read.

"Genis was right, this was a good idea," thought Raine cheerfully. After reading the first book, Raine reached for another one, but found that all her books were scattered ground.

"Hmmm, what could of?" Raine put the book she was reading in her pocket and went to pick up her other books, when all of a sudden she felt something bit her side.

"Ahhh!" Raine screamed. She then turned to find that Noishe, had bitten her in means to eat her book.

_SLAP!_ "Bad dog!" scolded Raine as she slapped him. _"Whine!"_ cried out Noishe as he ran away in pain.

"Oh no," thought Raine. Now she had to go find Noishe before Lloyd got home. "This really hasn't turned out to be a good day," she thought to herself.

Meanwhile back at Isalia

Genis was playing with both Colette and Lloyd in a game of hide and seek.

"Those two will never find me here." Genis thought to himself, hiding under his bed. "This spot is so obvious no one would think of-," Genis was surprised when all of a sudden he heard Colette call out, "Genis, are you under the bed?"

"Dang, figures that Colette would find me," Genis muttered to himself as he emerged from his hiding spot. "There you are," Colette cried said cheerfully.

Lloyd then entered the room. "Wow Colette, you actually found him this time," Lloyd said with a little sarcasm, "Where was he?"

"He was under the bed", responded the overly cheerful Chosen.

"Wow, under the bed? That spot was so obvious I would of never even checked there." said Lloyd as he was scratching his head.

"I know, that's why I chose it," said Genis.

"Hey, isn't that Noishe?" asked Colette looking out the window.

Lloyd rushed outside to find Noishe barking at people again. "Noishe! What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at home? And what's with that mark on your face?" asked Lloyd while stroking Noishe. But all he could get out of him was, "_Whine_!"

"Aw, he crying," sighed Colette. She then came over and gave Noishe a little kiss on the cheek. "How's that, do you feel better?" asked Colette.

But after that kiss, Noishe then lit up and started running around in circles and soon enough, started barking and howling and people again.

"Colette," Lloyd turned. "From now on, no kisses for Noishe,"

Colette just blushed.

Now the time was around nightfall when Raine returned back to Isalia. "From now on, I'm going to just stay home, lock my doors and windows, and close my eyes till morning she said randomly to herself.

As she opened the door to hers and Genis's room, she saw her little brother sound asleep in his bed. "I bet your day turned out better than mine," she said to him even though he was asleep.

"I've been searching everywhere from Triet to the Ossa Trail. Well I guess I'm just going to have to tell Lloyd I lost his dog," she said slowly to herself as she fell asleep.

The next morning, school started, and Raine was up bright and early to start her day. "Well, now it's back to teaching the ignorant children who know nothing about the world around them," she said to herself as she slipped on her boots.

As she stepped into the classroom filled with chatting children, she then slammed her books on the desk. Which got all the children to settle down into their seats. "Ok class, did everybody have a good vacation?" she asked the class.

"Yes Miss Raine!" said the class in unison. "Good, today we're-," she paused her sentence to throw a book at Lloyd who was sleeping off again in the corner.

"I'm all right!" shouted Lloyd. "I sure you are," said Raine sarcastically.

The whole classed then giggled in unison. "Since we're on the subject on being all right. How is Noishe?" said Raine feeling with a drop of sweat behind her ear.

"Noishe is fine. Why do you ask?" said Lloyd with a bit of suspicion. "No reason!" She remarked with a big amount of relief inside her stomach.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. "Now what," sighed Raine. She opened the door to find a mother standing with her child.

"Can I help you?" asked Raine to the mother. "Yes you can," said the woman. "Sorry we're late, you see, we just settled into the village and my son is here as a student.

Raine looked down at the child, and then felt as though her heart stopped. For it was the very annoying boy from yesterday.

"Ah, yes," gulped Raine. "Go in and take your seat, next to the boy in blue,".

The boy then ran in and sat next to Genis. "Hi I'm Jimmy, what's your name? Why do you have gray hair? Why are you dressed in blue? Is it because of the uniforms? I hate uniforms don't you? Who's the kid in red? Why is he sleeping? is it nap time? I love nap time don't you? Because did you know that sleep is good for you? I sure do and I can't get enough of it, can you?" said the boy without a single breath. All Genis did was scoot his chair away from him.

"I must, warn you though," said his mother. "He's a very curious boy,". "Don't worry," said Raine with a broken sort of smile. "I'm sure we'll manage."


End file.
